When a Rose fully blooms
by Flame Burn96
Summary: When Sonic and Amy are on a date, they are interrupted by Eggman, who is a real threat this time. Will our heroes be able to stop him, and will Sonic and Amy finally get to finish their date? Sonamy, ShadOC, TaiOC, Knuxouge. ON HIATUS! I'M SO SORRY!
1. The lead up to the date

**Starlight: Welcome everyone to my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Amy, do the disclaimer!**

**Amy: Zzz**

**Starlight: … Amy… Amy! … AMY DAMMIT!!!!**

**Amy: Zzz… wait wha?**

**Starlight: (groans) Amy do the disclaimer.**

**Amy: yes mum. (Starlight: Hey!) Starlight does not me or any other characters except for Starlight, and a couple of others. We belong to Sega, yada yada you get the point **

**Starlight: ****:) Yay! Have a cookie! (Hands cookie to Amy)**

**Amy: ****:) **

**OK, this chapter belongs to no-one's POV **__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER ONE

A pink hedgehog that we know as Amy Rose skipped merrily down the footpath in the park. What had made her so happy? Simple. Sonic had finally agreed with her to go on a date!

The best part was she didn't go up to him. He went up to her! She giggled happily, and did a little twirl on the spot when someone said, "Well isn't someone happy?"

Amy turned around to see her friend Starlight looking at her with a small smile on her face.

Amy sighed happily and said. "Oh Starlight it's wonderful! Sonic **finally **agreed to go out with me!

Starlight looked innocently confused. "What? No trickery? This, this unbelievable!"

Starlight snickered. Amy glared at her, before looking at her watch.

She gasped at the time. 5:30! She had to be ready by at least 6:30! Turning around, she said desperately,

"Starlight! Help me find something to wear!" And with that said, she grabbed a certain confused tiger-cat by the arm and dragged her to the mall.

At the Mall:

Once they arrived Amy started to go the direction of the retail store, but Starlight stopped her.

"Not this time Amy." She said. "If you want to dress to impress Sonic, forget the other clothes that you always wear. Time to get something stylish! But first, where is he taking you?"

Amy pursed her lips thoughtfully. Then she exclaimed happily, "ASIAN! OH YEAH BABY! HERE WE COME!" Everyone looked at Amy, and Starlight smacked her on the head.

Amy glared at Starlight, and Starlight rolled her eyes and walked away, with Amy following her.

Starlight and Amy searched high and low until Amy found a beautiful, shimmering red and white kimono.

Amy gasped, and called out excitedly called to Starlight. Starlight was there in a flash and gaped at the dress. She turned to Amy.

"Buy it. **OMG**. Buy it." Amy grinned in happiness. _Yes, _She thought, _this week has been perfect! _

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Amy was walking down the street to Station square mall when a blue blur came up to her. _

"_Hi Sonic!" Said Amy happily. She noticed that Sonic was nervous and she frowned. _

"_HiAmylistenwouldyouliketogooutwithmeimeanicantotallyunderst-" Sonic was stopped in his rambling by Amy. _

"_Breathe Sonic. What did you say?" Sonic took a breath and exhaled deeply._

"_Would you like to go out with me?" Sonic nervously looked at Amy, who was beaming from ear to ear. _

"_Oh Sonniku I would love to! But how do I know this isn't a dare?" Amy asked being confused._

_Sonic smiled. "Because it's not a dare. I think that I should spend more time with you." _

_Amy looked like she was going to burst with happiness and love, and death-hugged Sonic. "Uh Amy, I Ca-" _

_Amy flushed red with embarrassment and let go of Sonic. _

"_So where are we going? And when?" Amy asked. _

_Sonic grinned. "It's probably a bit sudden, but I was thinking the new Asian in town, at 7:00 tomorrow?" _

_Amy smiled at him, and Sonic took that as a yes._

_Beaming he started running. "See ya soon Ames!" And with that he was off._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Uhh, Amy, Earth to Amy please?" Amy was snapped out of her thoughts by Starlight, who was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Amy it's 6:00. You need to get back to your apartment."

Amy stared blankly at Starlight for a few seconds, then she screamed. "**WHAT!?!? **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER, NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE AND EVERYTHING!!!!!"

Starlight had an amused expression on her face. She concentrated for a second, then out of nowhere, a Star Emerald appeared in her hand.

"STAR CONTROL!!" (A/N: In my story, the Star Emeralds are the cousins of the Chaos Emeralds. They cannot be controlled by the Master Emerald though.)

In a flash of light Starlight and Amy disappeared.

At Amy's apartment:

A couple of seconds later Amy and Starlight reappeared in Amy's apartment. Amy turned to Starlight. "I'll be back in a moment." And with that said Amy went upstairs.

Starlight settled down on Amy's couch and looked around. _Jeez, Amy wasn't kidding when she told us she liked pink! _She thought. She saw a newspaper from Station Square and opened it up:

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SAVES THE DAY! AGAIN!**

_Once again Sonic the Hedgehog saves the day from Dr Ivo Robotnik (A.K.A Dr. Eggman.)Dr. Eggman has been trying to take over the world for 3 years (A/N: How long __**has**__ it been?), and each time Sonic has foiled his plans. For more information, turn to page 3._

Starlight put down the paper and rolled her eyes. It's always Sonic this, and Sonic that. What about the rest of us? Tails with his Planes and technology, Knuckles with his strength, Amy with her Piko-Piko Hammer and her ferociousness in battle, and many more people that Starlight could name.

Just then, Amy came down the stairs, and Starlight had to admit, she looked beautiful. She had her hair up in a bun and had her bangs covering her face. Her feet were clad in white sandals. Starlight smiled encouragingly and Amy beamed.

"What do you think?" Amy asked. "Is it enough?" Starlight nodded, and looked at her watch. 6:45.

Looking at Amy, she said "It's 6:45. I'll go now. Good Luck! STAR CONTROL!" And with that said, Starlight disappeared in a flash of light.

Amy sighed and relaxed on her suede lounge. Waiting for Sonic to arrive.

* * *

**FINISHED!!!! Yay! I've started on the second chapter, and it should be finished very soon!**

**Just so you know, Starlight is my character. Other people have the same name though. **

**Please review!!!!!!!!!  
**

** Lots of love,**

** Starlight  
**


	2. Fans and boys equal trouble!

**ALRIGHTY EVERYONE! Sorry for taking so long, but I have been SOOOO busy! **

**I don't own Any Sonic characters, except for Starlight, Flame, and a few other characters that would completely ruin the story if I told you! ******

**Ok, this is going to be in Amy's POV**

**AMY'S POV**

_Ding Dong!_

I jumped up in anticipation. Running to the door I opened it, and gasped in shock. I couldn't believe it. Sonic was there, and he was wearing clothes. CLOTHES!!

He smiled at me, and I could feel my heart fluttering.

"Hi Amy, you look beautiful." He said. I could tell that my face was extremely red, and so could he. He chuckled and held out his arm. "Shall we go?" He said.

I smiled at him and took his arm. We walked out of my apartment and started heading down towards the new Asian restaurant "May's" (A/N: I'm sorry about the name, but it belongs to a restaurant at my town. If that even makes sense).

I stopped when I realized something. Sonic turned to look at me, concern in his gorgeous green eyes… Wait, stay on track.

"Ames, what's wrong?" His angelic voice broke my train of thoughts, and I turned to look at him.

"We're walking!" His face turned incredulous, and then he chuckled. "That hard to believe huh? Well then, since you look bored… lets dash!" And with that said, he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and zoomed off towards the restaurant.

_**A COUPLE OF SECONDS LATER…**_

We were standing out front of Mays. Sonic walked forward and opened up the door like a gentleman should. I giggled slightly and looked around in amazement. There were chandeliers, lanterns, cushion floor thingies, heck, there was even a small waterfall!

I saw Sonic walking towards the counter, and I hurried over to join him.

"Reservation for two please. He said.

"Under who?" Said the person at the counter lazily. I mean, how rude was that?

"Sonic T. Hedgehog." This caught the receptionist's attention. She snapped open her eyes, and started screaming.

"OMG IT"S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!" Sonic winced and I fell down (Anime Style). All of a sudden all these fan girls ran into the shop, screaming Sonic's name.

A couple of boys came over and I got the feeling that they weren't here for Sonic.

My suspicions were confirmed when a boy helped me up, but wouldn't let me go.

I looked over at Sonic desperately, but his vision was completely obscured by fangirls.

The guy leaned in and I headbutted him, causing him to stagger back.

I took out my Piko-Piko hammer and put on the most dangerous look I could muster.

"Ok everyone. Back away and no-one gets hurt." Everyone got scared and started to backed away, but not before some boys wolf-whistled at me.

I turned around and threw my hammer on impulse.

_BAM!!!! _A cry told me I had found my mark. I looked over at Sonic and he was grinning at me. With a smile we started making our way over to our table, but not before I whispered…

"Boys."

* * *

**Alrighty! That's that done! **

**Please review! It makes me update faster. Otherwise I feel so unloved.**

**Starlight Burn  
**


	3. Eggy and Frosty!

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I'VE BEEN OUT!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Sonic. *Sniffs* Anyway! That will be the last time I say it, because you should have the point by then.

* * *

**SONIC'S POV: **

Amy and I (finally) made it over to our table, which consisted of a low table and a couple of cushions. I saw a lantern and I was entranced by it. Just watching made me feel light and free_…_

"Uhhh… Sonic? You in there?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts by Amy, who was looking at me worriedly. I smirked at her, and noticed, not for the first time tonight, that she was beautiful.

When I first saw her tonight, I was having a very hard time fighting a blush away from my face.

Anyway, I looked down and saw my menu:

_**ENTRÉE: DRINKS:**_

_Mini Spring Rolls Water_

_Small Dumplings Soft Drink_

_Dim Sims Chinese Tea_

_Entrée sized Chicken soup Sake_

_Deep Fried Rice_

_**MAIN MEALS:**_

_Szechuan Beef_

_Szechuan Chicken _

_Stir-Fry_

_Dumplings_

_Deep-fried Noodles_

_Crispy Skinned chicken_

_Mushu Pork_

_Ramen_

_Sashimi_

I sighed and asked Amy,

"What would you like Ames?" I saw her blush at my nickname for her and I inwardly smirked. Boo-yah!

"Well _**Sonniku**_," She said, emphasising **her **nickname for **me**. "I think maybe some water for the table, and some mini spring rolls!" Ames said brightly.

I couldn't help it. I chuckled. That was so Amy, so cheerful about everything!

"Cool Ames!" She grinned. Just then a waiter came up to us and looked at me. I shuddered. _Great, another fan girl! _I thought.

"Hi, what would you like to _order_?" She said seductively. I shuddered again.

"Hi, **WE **would like to order some spring rolls for **TWO **please." Said Amy through gritted teeth. I silently noted that Amy was cute when she was jealous.

The waitress glared at Amy and stormed off in a huff, but not before turning around and winking at me. I groaned and hit my head on the table. _WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!_

Amy looked at me sympathetically. "So_…_" I said, trying to make a conversation. "How's life been treating you?" I saved her the trouble.

She smiled, and started counting with her fingers. "Quite well actually, I got a date with the cutest guy, best friends in the world, Eggman hasn't been seen in ages… The list goes on!"

I nodded, when suddenly the food came out. Amy and I looked up in surprise (Hey, that rhymes! A bit_…_) and then our expressions changed to suspicion.

That was way to quick… That was like five seconds!

Amy voiced our suspicions. "Excuse me, these were way too quickly done." The owner came over and smiled kindly at us.

"Would you like me to taste it then?" He asked. We nodded, unsatisfied. He grabbed a spring roll and chewed on it, when suddenly he stopped, and started gagging.

Amy and I looked at each other in alarm. This wasn't right. The owner turned blue and started frothing at the mouth and fell down. Dead.

For a moment everyone was frozen in shock. Then_… BAM! _

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all that could be heard from May's as people started rushing out screaming.

Amy and I went out, and froze in shock. There, was MEPHILES AND EGGMAN!!!!!

Amy was whispering under her breath, "I jinxed it didn't I? Crap..."

I turned to say something to her, when I stopped. Amy was looking EXTREMELY pissed. Good ol' Amy!

"You bastards! YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH SONNIKU! ROAR!!!" Crying out a fierce battle cry, she pulled out her piko-piko hammer and leaped into the air.

She pulled it above her head, and began to slam it down towards Mephiles and Eggman. They were too busy laughing their heads off to notice the danger before it was too late.

KAPOW! I winced as Eggman and Mephiles were sent flying, and Eggy pulled out a laser and shot it at Amy. Quickly, I dashed towards Amy and pulled her out of harms way.

I quickly checked her for any visible wounds, but to my relief, she was fine, and looked quite content in my arms.

I smiled slightly, then grimaced when I took action towards more pressing matters: Mephiles and Eggy over there.

_Why are they working together? AND HOW THE HELL IS FROSTY OVER HERE ALIVE?_

_

* * *

_

**Starlight: **... That was probably the worst cliffy I have ever wrote.

**Shadow: **Damn straight!

**Sonic: **0_o What the hell emo pants? I like it Starlight!

**Starlight: **Thank YOU, Sonic! *Huffs* Maybe I should date you instead, eh?

**Sonic, Shadow, Amy: **0_o

**Starlight: ***Laughs nervously* Jokes peeps. But still Shadzy, have some respect for little ol' me?

**Alrighy folks, that was the third chapter! Please review!!!**

**Starlight Burn  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AND HOW ARE MY FAVOURITE FRIENDS TODAY??????**

…**GOOD!!! EVEN THOUGHT I DON'T KNOW YOUR REPLY!!!**

**SO… CHAPTER FOUR!!! THIS ONE IS A SORTA FILLER CHAPTER, AS NOT MUCH HAPPENS. IT IS IN MY OC'S POV.

* * *

**

STARLIGHT'S POV

I ran around my house, trying to find where the heck I put my other shoe, when a boom and a lot of screaming erupted near my house.

My eye started twitching badly, and I sighed irritably. Once I find the bastard who stopped me from finding my other shoe, I SWEAR TO GOD…

I quickly ran/hopped out of my apartment and ran towards the source of the screaming, and abruptly stopped in shock.

There, was Egghead and Frosty the 'No' man! (HA HA! That sucked…), and to the right there was Sonic and Amy, with Sonic's arms wrapped protectively around Amy, and Amy glaring daggers at Egghead and Frosty.

I took out a picture with a camera from who-knows-where, and took a picture. After mentally squealing and rambling on how cute they were, I teleported over to them, and gave them an eye smile.

I opened my eyes to see them staring at me, and I waved at them. Amy was the first to recover.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and I blinked innocently.

Sonic deadpanned. "You were taping us with a video camera, got bored, and went to get dressed when you heard the boom?" He said, and I face-faulted.

:Well," Snickered Amy. "You're certainly right about the dressing thing." She said, and I instantly knew I should have put on my other shoe. Damn it.

…OH NO! I'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND SHADOW-KUN FOR TOO LONG!!!

'_Oh! Speak of the devil!' _I thought as I saw Shadow skating towards us. He skated over to my side and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, causing me to blush, and he walked over to Sonic and Amy.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and they nodded. Suddenly, Amy remembered what happened in the first place.

She immediately dived for Eggman and Mephiles, but I quickly grew some vines which wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and she pouted. Boo hoo Amy!

"Boo hoo Amy! You can't just go rushing in there like a cat in water!" I said, and everyone stared at me weirdly.

"…Right…" Said Shadow. "Listen Amy, you're like a little sister to me. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do." He said softly, and Sonic glowered.

I grinned and moved over to Sonic. "You've got competition! Sort of…" I trailed off, as I realized that was my boyfriend we were talking about, and obviously Sonic knew too.

"Ooohhhh!!!! So do you! Wait… this is troublesome." Sonic said with a frown, and my eye twitched again. … Damn it!

"Shadow, you might want to stop. You're making Sonniku and Starlight jealous!" Chirped Amy, and Shadow grinned.

"Fine." He said and walked over to me, and I crossed my arms turned my head away from him, showing Shadow my displeasure.

He sighed, and went back to the situation at hand.

"Does anyone know how Frosty over there is free from wherever he was?" He asked, and everyone shook their heads in a negative response.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh well," I said, getting into a fighting stance. "It's time to roll!" The others nodded, and they too got into a stance.

However, as we neared them, Frosty put up a barrier, and Eggman and Frosty retreated, causing everyone to blink in surprise.

"What was that all about?" Asked Amy, and Sonic shrugged.

"Beats me." He said.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT TAKE A WHILE.**

**AS I SAID, THIS WAS JUST A FILLER SORTA CHAPTER.**

**Starlight Burn**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'VE ONLY HAD TWO PEOPLE REVIEW, AND 1 OF THEM IS THE ONLY ONE TO CONTINUE PUTTING REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
